


Couldn't Be Happier

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The Doctor reflects after the events ofLast of the Time Lords
Kudos: 6





	Couldn't Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [17218](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/XXX.html) on 28 August 2007.

He couldn't be happier. He'd won, hadn't he? All right, he'd had to spend a year as a gnarled, frail, _helpless_ old man in a wheelchair, worrying himself sick about Jack… Martha… the Joneses, and being tormented by the man he'd wanted only to save. But he'd defeated the Master and saved the world and reversed time so virtually no-one would even remember that hellish year.

And so what if in the space of a few hours he'd lost the Master, then Jack and finally Martha?

He'd won. And he was used to being alone, wasn't he? Couldn't be happier.


End file.
